And that is why Bella loves Seth
by SheWolfx3
Summary: A story about the real reason why Seth always liked Bella...
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys...so sorry i haven't updated my stories...im in houston texas and only now i managed to get internet...hope u enjoy!**

* * *

Ever since Charlie married Sue, a year ago, Bella had been living in a bigger house in Forks with her dad, Sue and Seth. Leah had stayed in La Push. She didn't want to leave the house that was full of her father's memories.

Bella had been raised as an only child. So even though she loved Seth to death, during the first months, she still woke up wondering why Seth walking around in the corridors in her house.

She would open her bedroom door to find a shirtless Seth with only a towel around his waist. He would calmly say 'Hey Bella', pass his hand through his wet hair and walk towards his room, leaving a frozen and speechless Bella.

She had to admit that he had grown. _A lot._ He wasn't that little 15 year old recently phased wolf that saw in Jacob a role wasn't the Seth that used to have a crush on Bella. He was now a man.

At 19, he was taller-as if he wasn't already tall enough- leaner and more as big as Jacob or Paul, but big enough to make girls turn their heads wherever he went.

His boy-ish voice was now deeper than before and gave Bella goosebumps whenever he spoke.

His shoulder-lenght hair has now short and was always styled in a faux hawk.

His once gangly body was now lean and graceful. Each muscle in his body was beautifully defined under his tanned skin.

Sometimes, Bella couldn't keep herself from staring at him from afar. Even though she considered him a little brother, she found him...beautiful.

And his beauty was both from the inside and the outside; the way he could put a smile on anyone's face just by walking into the room. Or the way he could say something...anything, and make you feel much better after.

Especially Bella.

He was her second sun.

When Jacob wasn't around, he was the best replacement.

He listened to her when she talked about her day with Jacob, he held her whenever she cried over one of her long lost Edward memories and he laughed at her whenever she tripped on her own feet.

One afternoon, she arrived from Newton's and found Seth laying on the couch with two bags of Doritos on his lap watching t.v.

He recognized her strawberry and cream scent and smiled.

"Hey sister." he greeted her without taking his eyes from the screen.

"Hey Seth." she answered gloomly.

He knew something was wrong with her from the minute she said 'hey Seth'.

"What's wrong?"he asked

"Nothing. Don't worry." Bella went to sit with him on the couch. She lifted his feet and put them on her lap.

Seth continued to stare at her.

"Are you sure? You don't seem ok to me." Seth sat up to look at Bella closely.

Bella was fidgeting with her hands. Seth was now sure that something was wrong.

"I'm...fine..Seth" she answered, her voice breaking.

"Bellaaaaa..." Seth said shaking her.

And she couldn't hold it anymore. She let her tears flow down her eyes.

"You're going back to college next monday, and you're going to leave me all alone. Then you're gonna get a girlfriend and forget about me and then you won't call anymore and then-" Bella started in between sobs.

"Bella, Bella, Bella! Stop! I'm not going to leave you here alone! There's Charlie, my mother, Jacob... and besides even if I do get a girlfriend, you will always be the number one girl in my heart. No, wait that's my mom. So you'll be the second one. No, sorry because that's Leah's place. So you'll definately be the third one." he told her. Just that made her smile. "Come here you silly girl" he pulled her onto his lap without any effort.

She lay her head on his chest still crying and closed her eyes.

Seth now understood why Jacob was so protective over Bella : she always understimated herself and always thought of herself as a minor character in the lives of the people around her.

And he knew that it was actually the contrary: she played a major role in other people's lives; from the vampires, passing through the werewolves and all the way to the humans.

Seth hugged her tight and kissed her head. He promised himself that he would always protect her too.

"Bella don't worry. I'm not really going anywhere. It's almost like I'm right next door." he told her to confort her.

"I know. It's just that I really need you in my life, I don't know why but I just do; and I know it's really selfish of me. But I'm really sorry I had this breakdown. And your shirt is all tear stained." she said looking at him.

"Don't worry. I mean what are brothers for?"

Bella smiled. "This is why I love you Seth. You're the best brother ever." she leaned back into his chest and closed her eyes again.

"I love you too Bella." Seth noticed that Bella had fallen asleep in his arms and kissed her head again. "More than you'll ever know."

_The wolf will be anything the imprintee needs him to be: a friend, a confident, a lover..._

_Even a brother..._


	2. Good news guys! AN

Hey guys guess what?

Im continuing this story! But u'll have to wait at least two weeks b4 I post the next chapters…im really sorry

Love yall

Shewolfx3


	3. Chapter 2

**Many of you asked me to do it so I am: I will continue this story.**

**And you know what? Each day I'm getting more ideas to finish this and I think it will be a beautiful story. **

**Thank you guys for insisting and believing in me.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Without wanting to wake Bella up, Seth stood up and carried her to her room. He laid her on her bed and looked at her.

She was beautiful even when she was sleeping.

Seth then remembered the images he had briefly seen in Jacob's mind when they were in wolf form. Each time he did it, Jacob would be mad at him.

He fully understood Jake's situation; the guy had finally gotten the girl of his dreams, only to have her imprinted on by his pack brother. Seth didn't even understand the fact that he was still alive; he had just imprinted on the Alpha's girlfriend.

Seth left Bella's room and headed to his own. He jumped into his bed which protested with a loud 'crink' noise.

The conversation he had had with Bella not more than fifteen minutes before was buzzing in his head. She actually needed him in her life. Not just want him around because he's in the family, she _needed_ him. She even cried her eyes out about it. And she didn't want to him to have a girlfriend...

For Seth that only meant one thing: she was feeling the imprint. She was starting to feel the pull towards him. She didn't want him to go.

At this realisation Seth smiled and felt like making a thousand cartwheels around his room.

But the smile disapperared when realized that he had forgotten about a major factor in this story : he couldn't have Bella.

And he couldn't forget the feeling of having Bella sleeping in his arms so he decided to go on a run. He left his t-shirt and shorts in in his room and headed towards the back door in the kitchen wearing only his boxers.

'Mom will kill me if I keep ruining clothes.' he thought.

He couldn't phase in Forks territory so he ran into the woods behind the house until he reached the Quileute border. There he phased in mid air, just like Jacob had thaught him, back when they were still friends.

Seth ran freely enjoying the speed and the feeling of the ground underneah his paws. Sensing that he was alone, he let his thoughts wander around his head.

_"You didn't tell her, did you?" _Jacob's thought appeared suddenly in Seth's head.

'Shit, he heard me.' Seth thought.

_"You bet I did. Did this scene," _ Jake showed Bella in Seth's arms _"really happen or whas it one of your little fantasies?"_

Seth sighed. _"It really happened. It wasn't on purpose : she was crying, I just gave her my shoulder like the good brother I am. I'll see you later" _he answered and started heading back to his house to avoid the worst.

_"Seth, don't go yet. I want you to phase back. We need to talk." _ Jacob instructed him.

Even though he was avoiding it, the worst really came: to bite him in the butt.

Seth already knew what Jacob meant when he said that he wanted to 'talk'. And he really wasn't in the mood for it at the moment.

_"Jake, man, really. Not right now. I really have to-"_

_"Seth, PHASE NOW!" _ Jacob said in his alpha voice.

And against his will, his body changed back to human. Jacob followed him.

They stood there facing each other naked. They had been phasing for so long together now, that they didn't even notice that detail anymore. Except before when they were with Leah.

Seth put his head down and sighed. "Just do it Jake. As a member of your pack I'll do whatever you say. But as your friend I'll just tell you one thing: think about her first, how she will feel. Because you know how important I am to her. We've been doing this same thing everytime something like this happens for three years now. Think about it Jake."

Jacob clenched his fists and closed his eyes. He had learned how to control the wolf inside him a long time ago, but knowing that Seth was right made his wolf angry.

Jacob shook his head in denial and Seth saw it. He knew that he was deciding to ignore his conscience and what was right.

"_Seth, you will not touch Bella or let her touch you in any way. And you will not tell her about this conversation._" Jacob ordered him.

Seth felt his body accept the order and nodded.

"You can go home now." Jacob said as he was leaving.

"As if I'm going to do that now..." Seth mumbled under his breath while he went back to his wolf-self.

Three hours after running around the woods and taking his rage on almost every innocent tree in front of him, he went back home. It had been nearly two months since the last time he had needed to do that. He had thought that Jacob had finally accepted his place in Bella's life. But apparently he hadn't.

Since he had forgotten to leave a pair of shorts outside, he climbed a tree that was right in front of his bedroom window. He opened the it and glided in gracefully. As he finished putting his sweatpants, someone knocked on the door as if on cue.

He could feel and smell her on the other side of the wooden door. So he turned his back to it and faced the window. He took a deep breath and felt almost relieved.

"Yes!" he answered.

"Hey Seth." Bella greeted him cheerfully.

"Hey Bells." he greeted her back without looking at her.

Bella walked over to his bed and sat down. They stayed there in silence.

"Thank you for, uhm, listening to me earlier. I really needed to, let all of that out." she said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

Seth nodded and smiled. He turned around to face her. Big mistake. He was now looking at her simple but beautiful pale-skinned face and couldn't take his eyes away.

'You're her brother Seth, you're her brother Seth...' he repeated in his head.

"That's what brothers are for, right?" Then he looked down again.

Bella looked up and smiled. She also took in Seth's shirtless torso glistening with sweat. Her eyes told her to look away but something inside her wanted _hold _him with all of her strength. Seth didn't see her stare at him like this.

She stood up and headed towards Seth. As she leaned in to hug him, he took a step back unconsciously. Almost as if he had been programmed to do it. In a way, he had been.

'Stupid order.' Seth thought for the bilionth time that day.

Bella frowned and looked at Seth. She shook her head and thought that maybe she wasn't close enough to him.

So she moved towards him and once again, Seth stepped away.

Bella frowned again and looked at him. Seth turned his face and looked out the window to avoid eye contact with Bella.

"Seth is everything alright? Why can't I give you a hug?" she asked him with worry.

Seth searched furiously for an excuse in his head until he found the most appropriate one.

"As you can see, I just came back from a run; so I'm all dirty and sweaty and stuff. I'm not hugging you because that would be disgusting to you, I think..." Seth tried to explain to Bella.

She nodded in understanding. "Yeah, of course. How stupid of me..." she laughed uneasily and put her hand on her forehead.

Seth nodded back." I'll just go have a shower." He grabbed his towel and headed to bathroom leaving Bella in his bedroom.

Under the hot water, Seth cursed himself. He hated having to lie to Bella. Not only because he was her 'brother' but because she was his imprint. And every inch of his body protested and tortured him everytime that Jacob gave him an order and he had to hurt her that way.

Seth couldn't keep doing this to Bella or to himself.

He stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror.

"Tomorrow Jake, I'm going to see you. And we are going to _talk._"


	4. Chapter 3

That evening, Seth started packing his bags to go back to the apartment in Seattle he shared with Embry the next monday. He thought that if he got himself distracted, he wouldn't think a lot about Bella.

And he was so distracted that he didn't even hear Bella's footsteps coming towards his room.

"Seth, look what I made!" Bella said as she entered his room.

Seth turned around to see Bella holding a big slice of pie in a plate for him. She made him his special apple pie. At this sight, Seth felt like crying: here she was, being so good to him and he would have to be a jerk towards her.

'Stupid order' he thought again.

"Seth, don't you want pie?" Bella asked him interrupting his thoughts.

"Uh, what? No! I mean yes, yes I want it. Thanks." he took the pie from Bella sat on his bed.

Bella sat next to him and looked at him while he ate.

"Seth, what's wrong? You've been so distant ever since you came back from your run. Did anything happen?" she asked.

Seth's hand froze on it's way to his mouth. Suddenly his stomach started refusing the pie he had already eaten.

" Ja-" Seth started to say but choked on his words. " I ca-"he choked again. Finally he gave up on his attempts to tell Bella the truth and shook his head. "Nah, nothing happened. Don't worry. Just tired."

Bella nodded. " Ok, I have to go finish my essay for english. If you need me I'll be in my room."

"Sure. Thanks again for the pie" he thanked her.

Bella nodded. She moved to put her hand on his shoulder but he pulled it back. Bella frowned and Seth closed his eyes tight to fight tears.

'I hate you so much right now Jacob Black." he thought.

Bella retreated her hand and looked down. " I'll just...go." Then she left his room.

Seth was so angry that he broke the plate in his hands. At the same time, the phone rang in the living room. He put what was left of the plate in the trash and cleaned the blood that came out of the now healed wound.

"I'll get it!" he shouted to Bella.

He almost flew down the stairs before the phone stopped ringing.

"Hello?" he answered.

"_Hello, is this the Swan residence?_" the person on the other side asked.

"Oh my God, Leah?" Seth asked dumbfounded, his sister hadn't called since she had moved to California two years before.

"_Er, yes. Who's this?"_ she asked.

" What do you mean, who's this? It's me, Seth!" he said pointing at his chest as if she could see him.

There was a silence on the other side.

"_ Seth, my baby brother Seth? Jesus Christ, when did your voice change again?_"

"You would have known if you called more often..." Seth said trying to make his sister feel guilty.

"_I know I haven't called and I'm sorry ok? And if you were trying to make me feel guilty, it didn't work at all. Anyways, how's everything around there? How's mom?_"

"She's fine, happy on top of it."

Seth took the phone and jumped on the couch.

"_That's good to hear. So, how are you?_" Leah asked.

Seth sighed. "I've been better."

"_ Hmm. How's the Bella issue going? Is she closer to you?" _Besides Jacob and himself, Leah was the only person who knew about the imprint.

"She's always been close to close to me." Seth said back.

"_Then what's wrong? And don't try lieing to me. I can hear the sadness in your voice._" Yep, Leah knew her brother too well.

Seth sighed again. "Jacob did it again." He told his sister.

"_He did WHAT? That jealous son of a bitch! He can't go around using his alpha position to give you orders like that! As soon as I get there, I'm going to whoop his hairy wolf ass!_"

Seth smiled. But then he remembered something his sister had said.

"Wait, what do you mean, as soon as you get here?"

"_You caught that huh?" Leah said._

"You bet I caught that! So that means you're coming back?" Seth asked hopefully. Only God knew how much he missed Leah. She was his real sister. And he didn't need to be afraid of talking to her about what was really going on.

"_Yeah, that's actually the reason why I called. Seth, I stopped phasing._"

Seth was silent on his end of the line.

"How...how did you do it?" Seth asked with a heavy accent of jealousy in his voice.

Leah laughed. " _I just couldn't take it anymore you know. I think I've had my share of being a wolf. So I just stopped. And I'm coming back.I miss you and mom too much. And guess what?"_

"What?" Seth asked curious.

"_I have my period again! I never imagined I would miss this monthly pain..." _Leah answered happily.

"Ew! God Leah! Please, let's not talk about that. I think my ears are bleeding now. Anyways, if only I was that lucky. I've tried to stop. But I can't. I even went to Sam to ask why," Leah snorted on the other side "I know, right? Yeah, so he told me that it's because I'm not with my imprint yet."

"_Yes you are. Don't they say that the wolf will be anything that the imprint needs? So she needed a brother and got you, that selfish bitch._" Leah concluded.

"Hey, you don't need to call her that!" Seth defended Bella. Leah rolled her eyes on her side of the line." Yeah,but anyways, I think that's not enough. Apparently I have to make some puppies with her as well."

They both laughed at Seth's joke. Leah had to admit that her brother had finally learned how to make a proper joke.

"_So what are you going to do?_ Leah asked sincerely concered by her brother's situation. In the beginning, she used it to make fun of Seth and Jacob. But now she could really understand her brother. She had been there before. "_Little brother, I think we are both cursed in the imprint department._"

"Yeah, I'm going to talk to Jacob tomorrow. I can't take this anymore. It's been almost three years."

"_That's right Sethy: go talk to that asshole and show him who's boss!_" she encouraged her brother.

"Uhm, Leah, the last time we checked, he was the boss..."

"_Oh come on Seth you know what I mean. Show him you're not afraid of him"_

"Yeah, I'll try." Seth sighed,

"_Boy, boy,boy...You are one lovesick puppy." _Leah mocked him.

"Oh shut up will ya?..."he told her laughing.

* * *

"I'll get it!" Seth shouted before she had time to stand up from her chair to pick up the phone.

Bella had been thinking about what had happened that day. The way Seth had acted like three different people with her. The way he seemed like he was avoiding ever since he got back home. How it seemed like he didn't want her near him.

In the beginning, she really thought that it was because the sweat and stuff. But he didn't even let her touch his shoulder.

Something was going on. And she was going to find out.

Bella decided to call Jacob. Maybe he knew what was happening.

She dialed Jake's number on her cellphone. He picked up right away.

"_Hey Bells! What's up?" _he asked her happily.

"Hey. Nothing much. I just called because I'm worried about Seth."

There was a silence that started to worry Bella. Finally Jacob sighed.

"_What's up with Seth?"_ Jacob asked.

"That's what I don't know. He came back from a run and barely talked to me. He didn't even let me near him. At first he had some excuse, in which I honestly believed and after he didn't even look at me. The last time he acted like this was nearly two months ago...I was wondering if you saw him today, if you knew anything..." Bella explained.

On the other side, Jacob was wondering what he would tell Bella. It would kill him he lied to her. And it also killed him to see hat what Seth had told him that morning was true. She did feel something towards him. Even thought it wasn't a flaming passion, it was still some kind of love. Once again, the wolf inside him was angry. And once again, he ignored his conscience and decided to lie.

"_Yeah, I did see him today but I didn't see anything out of normal with him._"

Bella nodded and bit her lip with worry.

"_Come on Bells, if I didn't know you better, I wouldn't guess that you are now biting your lip with worry. Don't worry, he'll come around. Maybe he's just tired or has too many things in his head." _Jacob said soothingly.

Bella smiled." Yeah,I guess. He told me that too."

"_See? No worries! Now go ahead and finish your essay which you told me that was due monday and with any luck, we'll see each other tomorrow right?"_

"Yeah, I think so. Bye, I love you." Bella told him.

"_I love you too honey." _Jacob told her before he hung up.

Bella went to lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

She could hear Seth laughing happily on the phone downstairs. He had been laughing with her that morning as well. She still felt that there was something going on. And that she was strongly involded in it.


	5. Chapter 4

**For those who might be a bit confused by the last chapter:**

**Before Charlie and Sue got married, they dated for three years. Meanwhile, Seth imprinted on Bella. Leah stayed in La Push but decided to move to California before Sue and Charlie got married (but came for their wedding) . But now, she stopped phasing and is going back to La Push.**

**Plus, I wanted thank all of the reader that insisted on continuing this story. If wasn't foer you, I wouldn't be deeply inspired to write the rest. **

**And I'm so proud of this chapter...it's my baby...**

**Don't misinterpret me, I don't want Jacob to look like an asshole!...Very far from that, I love him!...it's just that, his own thing is coming..soon...and I think you'll either be surprised, love it or hate it...**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Seth woke up early to prepare a special breakfast for his mother, it was her birthday after all. So he got down to the kitchen at 7.30 so his mother could have breakfast before she went to work at the hospital.

Since it was early and probably nobody was awake, he didn't bother to wear a shirt, so he was only wearing the basketball shorts he had gone to bed with.

He took some eggs and some bacon from the fridge to make his mother's only favourite: bacon with scrambled eggs and toast.

As he was adding milk to the eggs, he heard light footsteps behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know it was Bella, but he did anyways.

"You're up early."she told him.

"Making mom's birthday gift."he answered as he went back to the eggs.

There was a silence before he heard her feet going towards the ironic calendar with pictures of wolves near the bulletin board they had in the kitchen.

And there it was, in the month of March in the box that indicated Thursday 25th : _Sue's Birthday!_

Bella could've guessed that her father had written that. And she couldn't believe that she had forgotten Sue's birthday. Sue was the only one who could convince her to celebrate her birthday when she hated parties.

"I can't believe I forgot her birthday. I feel horrible." Bella said almost in the verge of tears.

Seth stopped scrambling the eggs and turned around to look at her.

"You know, you don't really have to cry. She'll be ok with it. I forgot her birthday last year. Look, why don't you help me set a nice table for her and Charlie and I'll say we did it together." he proposed as he poured the eggs and the bacon on a plate.

Bella looked at him. 'My Seth is back.' she thought. She smiled at him and he smiled back. 'Yes, he's definately back.' she thought again.

Bella noticed there was something missing with Seth but she couldn't see...She looked at him from head to toe: head, shirtless torso...

That was the missing factor : a shirt.

Once again, Bella felt something inside her that made her want to grab him and never let go. Like she wanted him to be hers and hers only.

Without realising it, she was now merely a few inches away from Seth. He felt her presence and froze.

"Bella please, don't come any nearer." Seth said with a pleading voice.

"Why? What did I do? Tell me Seth! You didn't say anything yesterday when you held me and let me cry in your arms!" Bella said getting closer to him.

"Just...don't." Seth said before he grabbed the plates and swiftly dodged her. He put the plates on the table and headed to the door. "Please set the table." he said simply before he took his socks off and went outside.

Bella controled herself not to let the tears leave her eyes, but they did anyways. 'Apparently, he's not back yet.' she said to herself.

It was 7.45 when Sue and Charlie went down to the kitchen. Sue looked at the table and was speechless. She imediatly had tears in her eyes.

"Happy birthday!" Bella said simply.

"Oh honey! You shouldn't have..." Sue said as she rushed to hug her.

"I didn't do it, Seth did. I only set the table. To be honest, I forgot your birthday. I'm really sorry." Bella confessed.

Sue smiled and put her hands on Bella's face. "It's alright, even I had forgotten it was my birthday. Charlie reminded me when he told me happy birthday this morning. Look what he got me!" she showed Bella the beatiful silver chain bracelet.

"It's wonderful Sue!" she said as she her fingers through the intricate swirls on the charms.

Sue looked around to see if her son was around." Where is he? I passed his room but he wasn't there.."

Bella sighed and looked down." He went...out...to the woods..." she said.

Sue nodded and looked back at Bella. "Did anything happen between you two? You seem upset."

"No, no...Don't worry. Go enjoy your breakfast. It's your special day." Bella rushed Sue towards the table.

Meanwhile, Seth was already in wolf form ravaging the trees. He was going to talk to Jacob now.

He phased back and put on his basketball shorts before he knocked on Jacob's door.

"Who is it this early...it better be important..."Jacob opened the door to find a very angry looking Seth leaning against the door.

"Oh, you bet it's important." Seth said between gritted teeth before he let himself in Jacob's house.

"What do you want Seth?" he asked.

Seth turned around and looked Jacob dead in the eye.

"What do I want? WHAT DO I FUCKING WANT? I want you to stop tourturing me! I want you to stop being a jealous bastard and remove the stupid alpha order you put on me! Jacob I'm one of your best friends! I would never steal your girl, not even with a freaking imprint! I want you to trust me and know that I would never backstab you and run away with Bella or some shit like that! You should see how Bella nearly cried this morning when I told her to get away from me as if she had some sort of desease! If you loved her as much as you say you do and you if you were my friend as much you say you are, you would do this for both of us."

Jacob looked at him and crossed his arms. " Is that all? You better go back home to enjoy Sue's birthday with her because I'm not taking the order back."

And they stood there facing each other.

"Jacob, you don't know how much I'm holding myself right now not to punch you straight in the face." Suddenly, Seth had an idea. " If you don't take back that gag order, I'll ask Leah to tell Bella everything about the imprint since I can't do it myself. And don't you dare prevent me from doing that either. "

Jacob got closer to Seth and was surprised that he didn't even move.

"Are you fucking threathning me?" Jacob asked.

"Fuck yes I am." Seth turned around and opened the door, "I'll tell my mom you said happy birthday." then he left.

Jacob turned around and discarded his anger on the nearest wall, which he punched right through.

Now, he had no choice. But to tell Bella.


End file.
